Aria's Toy
by rhys114
Summary: Kyra was a girl who couldn't talk. The reason, she witnessed her family being murdered by pirates, traumatizing her. Years later, she was a programmer on Omega. One day, she is attacked by the Blood Pack. After beong chased through the station, she runs into Aria T'Loak, and becomes the toy of the most powerful person on Omega. I do not own Mass Effect. Sequal Eventually
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kyra was running through an ally way, when she tripped on something, falling on the ground. Slowly she pushed herself off of the ground, so she could lean against a wall and gripping her side to stop the bleeding. She looked back the way she came, breathing heavily, and heard shouting, so she started running again. Kyra didn't want to be caught so she pushed on, despite the gunshot wound in her side or her tired legs. Right now she was running from one of the three biggest gangs on Omega, the Blood Pack, all because of some misunderstanding. All she was doing in their territory was updating one of the air filter systems. Some vorcha spotted her on their patrol, and thought she was putting up spy programs and shot her.

She had somehow managed to get away from them, making it several levels up from where she started. Kyra was trying to get back to where she set off from, a data center that would upgrade or repair systems on Omega when needed. She only went where she was told to go, she had never been bothered before, and she didn't know why this was happening this time. Her boss had always told her to carry a gun to protect her, but she never liked guns, and she never needed one before.

Now she was turning a corner and she stopped, there was a few vorcha, and they had seen her. "Kill her, rip her to shreds," one hissed, and they opened fire. Kyra ran the other way, glad that they were bad shots, and went through another ally. She found some stairs up to another level and took them. Once she was at the top she spotted a door to the level and opened it, then continued. There was another door at the end of a hallway, and two other hallways, branching from the side. Kyra decided to go through the door, so she ran up to it. She pressed the button to open the door but it flashed red and didn't open, so she pressed it again and it did the same thing. She sighed heavily and activated her Omni-tool so she could hack the door, but it was going to slow and she needed to move.

So she ran to the left corridor and stopped before she reached the end, there were vorcha blocking the way, so she turned and ran back to go the other way, but it was also blocked. She turned back to go down the middle but she saw a large krogan, clad in monstrous red armor, and she knew who it was. It was Garm, a krogan battle master, and leader of the Blood Pack. He slowly walked forward with a large grin on his face, and she shook in fear. Kyra didn't want to be here anymore, so she turned to try and hack the door again, but it was hard to see what she was doing, as she was crying while doing it. Suddenly she was turned around and slammed into the door, and she shrieked a little. She tried struggling but couldn't get out of the large krogan's grip.

"Why are you spying on us girl," he asked, tightening his grip, and she didn't respond. So Garm pulled her back and slammed her against the door, making her lose her breath," SPEAK," he ordered. Kyra didn't respond, and Gram just grew even angrier. "If you won't talk, I'll just have to kill you know instead of later," he said releasing her. Kyra fell slightly, catching herself on the door and leaned against it, shutting her eyes and waiting for what was about to happen. Garm pulled his arm back a little and prepared to throw his fist against her," one punch should do it, human," he said laughing maniacally. He was about to throw his punch, when the door Kyra was leaning against opened, and she fell back running into someone, and was held in place. "Garm, why are you up here. You're supposed to stick to the lower levels," a female's voice said.

Kyra looked at Garm, and saw an angry expression on his face. "Hand over the girl Aria, she was setting up spy programs in our territory," he said holding out his hand. Kyra tried moving back but was held in place, she knew who Aria was, and she didn't know what to do. She looked up and saw she was being held by a beautiful asari with a sour face, she instantly knew that this was Aria, leader of Omega. Aria looked down slightly," did you put up any programs to spy on them," sternly, and Kyra shook her head and winced when her wound began to hurt again. Aria looked at her and noticed the gunshot wound, and then back to Garm," she wasn't setting up spy programs, she most likely was updating systems, since it's her job," Aria told him, pointing at the badge, indicating her that she worked for the stations system repair teem.

Garm's expression grew sour, and he grabbed one of the vorcha standing near him," you told me she was spying on us, explain this," he said in an angry tone. The vorcha then tried making some excuse and Garm snapped his neck, killing him. Kyra looked in horror as Garm threw the dead vorcha on the ground. He then pointed at another vorcha," you know have his responsibilities," he told him, and the vorcha just nodded and grinned. Then they turned and went back where they came. Kyra smiled a little and again tried to get out of the most powerful person on Omega's grip. Unfortunately Aria didn't let go, instead she dragged the girl deeper into the room on the other side of the door, locking it as she moved.

Aria tossed Kyra on a couch, and Kyra held her side in pain from the action. "Stay there," Aria told her, leaving the room to get something. When she came back, she went to the couch and sat next to Kyra, and applied some Medi-gel. Once finished Kyra sat up on the couch, and held her side a little. Aria looked at her," who are you," she asked, and Kyra looked back, shaking a little, and didn't answer. "Tell me your name girl," she said a little louder, making Kyra flinch a little. Kyra then lifted a hand to her throat, and shook her head, indicating that she couldn't speak. Aria's eyes widened a little, then went back to normal. Then she moved closer to Kyra, making the girl move back a little, then Aria smiled a little," don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to meld our minds together to learn your name," she told her. Aria didn't tell her everything though, she was going to learn her memories as well, but Kyra sat accepted what she was told.

Aria placed her forehead on Kyra's and shut her eyes, when she opened them again, they were black and she said something Kyra didn't hear. Suddenly Kyra watched her memories flash by, the colony where she used to live, the raid by pirates, her family being murdered in front of her, and her escape to Omega. Once Aria stopped, Kyra pushed herself back and grabbed at her head. She started shaking and crying before passing out onto the floor. Aria got off of the couch and picked Kyra up and put her on a bed," Kyra," she said some of the girls dark red hair out of her eyes," how cute."

**Line break**

Kyra woke up and realize she wasn't in her room. She lifted herself off of the bed and looked around, not seeing anything that she recognized. She walked over to the door, and tried to open it, but it flashed red showing it was locked. Then she activated her Omni-tool and tried to hack the door, but it had a really complicated lock so it was taking her a while. After about ten minutes she finally managed to get it open, and instantly she was blasted with loud music. She walked out letting the door shut behind her and saw bright holographic lights, and large screens showing exotic dancers and fire. Walking a little farther she saw a batarian, who also noticed her. He walked over and grabbed her arm," hey, who're you," he asked, pulling her closer. Kyra started struggling, trying to get her arm free," Hold still," he told her, but she didn't listen.

She then was pulled farther out to a platform, where she saw a couch with Aria sitting on it," Aria, I found this girl coming out of your private room," he said getting Aria's attention. When she saw Kyra she motioned for the batarian to let go of her," thank you Anto, it's ok," she said," come over here Kyra." Aria then patted the seat next to her on the couch and Kyra slowly went to it. Once she sat down Aria put something around her neck, startling her a little," it's a suppression collar, you can't take it off, and if your too far away from me it will shock you until you pass out," she told her. Kyra didn't know why this was happening to her, all she did was update a console in the lower levels. Then she was shot at by the Blood Pack, and now she was being held by the most powerful person on the station. Kyra looked at the ground about to cry, wondering why this was happening to her. Aria looked at her and grinned a little, and pulled Kyra onto her lap," you won't ever get away from me, so don't even try," she told her, and then pulled her into a kiss, surprising Kyra.

Kyra tried to resist, but Aria just held her down, making the kiss deeper. After a while, Aria licked Kyra's lips, asking for permission to enter, and Kyra slowly opened them not sure what to expect. Then she moaned loudly as Aria stuck her tongue inside her mouth, pushing deep inside. This was a new feeling for Kyra, and she didn't know what to do, so she reached her hands up to try and stop Aria, but they fell short and she grabbed Aria's jacket. A minute later, Aria broke the kiss and looked at Kyra, she was blushing heavily and breathing hard. She was looking straight into Kyra's deep blue eyes. Kyra looked up at Aria with a questioning look, and she smiled," you're mine now, and I won't let you get away," Aria told her, bring Kyra up for another make out session.

**Line break**

It had been a few hours since Aria attacked Kyra's lips, and now they were just sitting close together. Kyra was leaning against Aria, while an arm was place around her shoulder. At the moment, Kyra was starting to get a headache from the loud music, she wasn't used to being in such a loud place for so long. Aria had told her that they were in her club, it was called Afterlife, and it was were Aria ran Omega. Kyra put a hand to her head, and rubbed her temple a little, trying to get rid of her headache. Aria noticed this and stood up, pulling Kyra with her," Anto, we're taking a break," she told her bodyguard who just nodded. Then she pulled Kyra back down the stairs into her room and shut the door, which caused the loud music to stop. She put Kyra on the couch, then grabbed a glass of water for her. Kyra took the water and shut her eyes, hoping the headache would stop soon. "You'll get used to the noise soon, just rest for now," Aria told her. Kyra nodded and drank from the glass, then put it on the table next to her.

"I'll come back in a little while and come check on you, as long as you stay in the room the collar won't activate," Aria told her, and then left, locking the door behind her. Once Kyra was alone, she looked around one last time at the room. There was a terminal to access the extranet, and a desk with files on it, there was also a large comfortable looking bed, and two book cases, one with books and one with bottles of alien alcohol. She was sitting on a large couch, much like the one Aria had in the club, and there was a small table with some magazines and a remote, for the large screen on the wall. There was also a second room that looked like a kitchen. She then decided she was tired, so she finished her water and she walked over to the bed, slipping off her shoes and fell on the bed,' it really is soft,' she thought to herself. Then, Kyra's eyes felt heavy and she fell asleep.

An hour later Aria came into the room and saw Kyra curled up on the bed, and grinned a little. She didn't know why exactly she basically forced her into being her personal property, but she knew she was going to enjoy it. Aria walked over to the bed and lifted Kyra's shirt a little, to look at the wound, which had almost finished healing, thanks to the medi-gel. She put her shirt down and looked at the sleeping girl,' she was only seven when she saw her family die in front of her,' Aria thought to herself,' it's no wonder she can't talk.' Aria bent down and kissed Kyra on the forehead, and moved a blanket over her, then went back out to the club to take care of some things concerning her old employer.

**Line break**

Kyra woke up and rubbed her eyes, then tried to get up, but then got pulled back as soon as she did. She looked to her left and saw Aria sleeping on the bed as well, and wondered when she came back. Then she suddenly remembered what they were doing the last time they were this close, and started blushing heavily. Kyra didn't know why, she normally didn't let people come near her, but she wanted to stay close to Aria, she wanted to be protected by her, even if she was just a toy to her. Suddenly Aria pulled Kyra closer and their faces were right next to each other, making Kyra blush even harder. For some reason, Kyra wanted to kiss Aria again, so she slowly moved her head forward, and closed her eyes, placing her lips to Aria's softly, trying not to wake her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Aria's were already open.

Aria grinned a little, and the shocked girl, who instantly buried her face into one of the pillows on the bed. She then released her and rose from the bed, turning on the lights from the small holographic terminal by the bed. "I wanted to do it too, but I also wanted to see what you would do first," Aria told Kyra, who lifted her head a little bit to look at Aria, then slowly got up and looked to the side, still blushing. Aria then removed her cloths, and Kyra widened her eyes, blushing harder, and Aria turned back and laughed at her. "I don't think your face can get any redder. I'm just going to take a shower," Aria told her," want to join me?" Kyra shook her head, she liked Aria, but she didn't think she was ready for everything that she had planned. "All right, I won't force you. This time anyway," Aria said," once I'm done you can take one and we'll get you some new cloths."

Kyra tilted her head in confusion as she watched Aria disappear into another room. Then she looked at her clothes and saw that there were rips and tares all over them, there was also a hole from where she was shot. She frowned and decided to wait for Aria to finish her shower. Once Aria was done she found Kyra some temporary clothes and gave her a towel, then sent her into she bathroom. A short while later, Kyra walked out and was drying her dark red hair, then looked for Aria. She couldn't see her anywhere, and was about to go looking for her when the door to the room opened and Aria came in with two trays of food. She put them on the small table in front of the couch and motioned for Kyra to come over. As Kyra sat down, Aria turned the screen on the wall on, and Omega's news report came on. Aria pushed one tray of food in front of Kyra, and they both started eating. Kyra listened to the news report, the Systems Alliance was apparently in an uproar about their colonies disappearing, and they wanted the Citadel and the Council to do something. Then Kyra started to remember her own colony, and stopped eating, looking down. Aria saw this and shut the screen off," sorry, I guess I forgot," she told Kyra, who looked at her with tears forming in her eyes. Then Aria pulled her close and hugged her, holding Kyra in her arms.

After a while, Kyra finally calmed down, and let go of Aria. She smiled at her, silently thanking her. They then both finished eating, and Aria got off of the couch and pulled Kyra with her. "Let's go," Aria said, opening the door to Afterlife, and they made their way to the couch in the loud night club. Over the next few hours, Kyra watched Aria take care of business, while she sat either under Aria's arm or doing some small programming for her.

Then someone Kyra recognized came to talk to Aria, her former boss. Kyra looked at Aria in confusion and was told to come closer, so she moved over to Aria and leaned on her. Aria then looked at the person standing in front of her, it was a salarian by the name of Parik," Kyra, what are you doing here? I've been looking for you since yesterday, I need you to install another update on the upper levels," he said. Parik was about to continue, but Aria held her hand up to stop him from talking," what was Kyra doing in the Blood Pack's territory yesterday," Aria asked him. "She's a good programmer, and was the only one left to do the job," Parik told her, not knowing what this was about. Aria looked at him with an angry face," did you forget to contact them, telling them one of your people was there," she asked loudly, and Parik's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "She was attacked and shot by them, then chased all the way here. What do you have to say for yourself Parik," she demanded, and Parik just shook where he was standing," my apologies Aria, it won't ever happen again," he told her. Aria then waved at the man, telling him to go," this is your last chance Parik, and I'll be keeping Kyra, so find another worker," she told him, and he left quickly. Kyra looked up at Aria, who just smiled at her, and then hugged her in thanks. A minute later, Aria pulled Kyra into a kiss, then they went back to their day of business.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been two months since Kyra started staying with Aria, and she had finally gotten used to being with her. She would sleep with Aria, and wake up with her. Then they would eat together, and go out into Afterlife, so Aria could run the station. Slowly, Aria began letting Kyra do more for her, having her make programs for various parts of the station, or just getting drinks from the bar. The first time she went to get drinks though, Kyra didn't know where the bar was, and her collar shocked her. When she woke up, she was back in Aria's room, wondering what happened. Aria was mad, but Kyra explained that she wasn't trying to run away, which was hard because she couldn't speak. Instead she sent a large message to Aria, explaining what happened, and she was forgiven. Now if she really needed to speak, she would just send messages to Aria.

Now they were sitting on Aria's couch, taking a small break, when Anto walked up to them with a data pad. "Aria, it seems that this Archangel guy is really causing trouble, what do you want to do," he asked handing the data pad over to Aria. She looked it over, and then handed it to Kyra, it was a casualty report, listing injuries or deaths from all of the major gangs. Kyra handed it back to Aria," get the Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and the Eclipse to make a joint effort to catch or kill him. I don't care which," Aria told him," I'm tired of this guy mucking up our operations." Aria then handed the data pad back, and Anto left to go take care of it.

Once he was gone Aria pulled Kyra close to her," close your eyes, I have something for you," she told her. Kyra tilted her head, and then closed her eyes, wondering what Aria had gotten her. She then felt Aria fiddling with her collar, taking it off. Then after a while, she felt something else being put around her neck. It felt cold, like metal, and she gasped a little when it was put on. "Open your eyes," Aria told her, and when Kyra did, she noticed Aria was holding the collar she had on before. Kyra then used the mirror function on her Omni-tool, and noticed new collar, it was smaller and made of metal, and had a small red gem in the middle. "That is a tracking device," Aria said, placing the old collar on the table next to her," I know you won't run away anymore, so I'm going to trust you with this. If you're in danger or lost, press the gem in the middle and it will show me your location. Also, if I don't know where you are, I can activate it remotely." Kyra smiled at Aria, then jumped on her, giving her a hug. She was glad that Aria trusted her, and she would trust Aria as well, even more than before.

Aria pet Kyra's hair while hugging her," I also have a job for you," she said getting the girls attention. Kyra looked at her and tilted her head again, Aria chuckled a little," I need you to go to Harrot's shop and fix his vending terminal. It's been reducing his prices too low, and I'm tired of his complaints. Can you do it," she asked, and Kyra smiled and nodded. Aria then handed Kyra a data pad, showing where the shop was, and she went on her way.

Upon arriving at Harrot's shop, Kyra immediately went up to the large elcor and got his attention. "What can I do for you human," he asked monotone voice," I'm very busy and am waiting for someone to fix my terminal, so I do not have much time to deal with you." Kyra looked at him with a small glare, then used her Omni-tool to send him a message,' that's why I'm here jerk,' she sent him. He then looked at her and gave the best apology he could. Kyra then looked at the terminal and began working on it. She took off the monitor, then activated her Omni-tool and began writing new code for it, after about ten minutes she finished and put the monitor back on and activated it. Harrot took a look at it, showing the original prices for his wares, and then turned to Kyra," pleased, thank you for the help," he told her," if Aria needs anything I have she just needs to ask." Then Harrot opened his shop and Kyra went back Aria, telling her about the job.

**Line break**

Over the next week Kyra did various jobs, assisting with broken terminals, or updating systems on a few of the upper levels. She even helped, update a few of Afterlife's systems, cameras, and the music system, making it louder and clearer. Right now she was a few levels below Afterlife, fixing one of the ventilation systems in a residential block. It had been sending out unprocessed air and was making a few people choke.

As she worked various people would come out of their apartments to either complain, or go to their places of work. She mostly ignored them, but she would apologize to those that complained, telling them it would be done soon. Kyra then heard the elevator door open, and she ignored it, thinking it was just a resident that lived there, when she felt someone grab her and hold her down. She tried to struggle, but she couldn't move much, so she reached for her collar and pressed the gem. Then she felt something hit her neck, and a sharp pain. Kyra then slowly became light headed, and her eyes started feeling heavy, and before passing out, she felt her collar being broken and taken off of her.

**Line break**

Kyra started waking up, and tried to move, but was unable to, finding out that she was in restraints. She looked around and noticed various crates all around her, and then all of a sudden she heard shouting, and started listening mid-sentence. "ust a little bit, I'm sure she wouldn't miss some of her blood. She could use a little less," someone said, then she heard something slam against the wall," I told you, we aren't going to hurt her until we make sure Aria knows we have her. Then I'll let you do what you want." The conversation then stopped, and Kyra heard footsteps coming towards the door. When it opened, Kyra saw Garm, the krogan who tried to kill her a few months ago. Kyra tried to move back, but only managed to fall over. Garm laughed, and walked over to her, grabbing her by the collar and bringing her face close," once we dispose of Archangel, we'll use you to get rid of Aria. Then the Blood Pack will run Omega." He laughed once more, and then threw Kyra on the floor, leaving the room. Kyra, had tears in her eyes, she was scared, and didn't know what she could do to get out of this. She needed to get away from Garm and the Blood Pack, and warn Aria about what was going on, but she couldn't move. Suddenly a panel from one of the air ducks fell and almost hit Kyra, making her jump. Someone then got out of it and turned to face her, from what Kyra could tell from the armor, it was a turian. He walked over to her, and then pulled off her restraints," I'm getting you out of here," he said. She then was picked up, then taken to the air duct and put in, the turian followed and then pointed the way to the exit.

**Line break**

Aria was sitting on her couch, talking to someone who she had been hearing stories about. She was talking to the famous Commander Shepard, the first human SPECTER. Two years ago, she heard he died, but know he was sitting with her asking about a salarian scientist called Mordin Solus, and the mercenary, Archangel. She had already told him about Mordin, and had told him that Archangel was causing her all kinds of problems, and had set up a hunt for him, which was currently in progress," I you want to go after him too you have to sign up over there," she told him, pointing to a room to the left of them. Shepard nodded and was about to get up when Anto rushed up to Aria," we have a problem Aria, Kyra activated her locator beacon. When we found it, it looked like it was forcibly taken off. We couldn't find Kyra anywhere," he said in a rush.

Aria's eye widened and he biotics started flaring, she rose from her seat and looked Anto in his eyes," WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Suddenly, the music stopped and everyone in Afterlife looked up towards Aria. Anto told her what he knew and, she almost threw her couch through a wall, when Shepard came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "If you want to keep that hand Shepard, I suggest that you remove it," she threatened. He just kept it there, and moved a little closer," if she's that important to you, I can find her for you. You helped me, so I'll help you," he said, releasing his hand. Aria looked at him and calmed down a little," Anto," she started, sitting back on the couch," describe Kyra to him, and send him on his way." Anto nodded and led Shepard away, describing what Kyra looks like and how she acts. When they were at the door where they sign up to go after Archangel, Anto pulled Shepard over," Kyra is very important to Aria, get her back and Aria will most likely provide you with any information you need on Omega." Shepard nodded and took his team into the sign up room.

**Line break**

Kyra was now sitting on a couch in some small complex that the turian brought her to. She just stared at him as he stood near the window, occasionally firing his sniper rifle at mercs who thought they could get to them. When the Blood Pack discovered that Kyra was missing, they sent several squads at them, only to be cut down rather easily by the turian. After a short while the turian stopped firing and turned towards her," they're regrouping, so we have a chance to talk," he said," so then, what's your name." Kyra just kept staring at him instead of finding a way to reply, she didn't know if she could trust him yet. The turian looked at her under his helmet, and after a short while of not getting an answer, he sighed a little," I suppose you don't really trust me yet, do you," he asked, and Kyra gave no immediate response. "Well then," he started," those guys down there call me Archangel, and they're here to kill me, then try and take down Aria when their done." Kyra's eyes widened a little, recognizing who he was from when Aria told her about him. She then activated her Omni-tool and sent him a message. 'My name is Kyra. I need to get back to Aria to warn her.' After reading it, Archangel looked at her," you can't talk then," he asked, and Kyra nodded.

Suddenly Archangel heard one of his motion trackers he had set up outside go off, and he rose to shoot whoever was getting close. When he looked through his scope, he found something that took him a little off guard, someone who he recognized. He saw an old friend of his, once thought dead, but know alive, and he smiled in his helmet. Archangel started firing at the mercs, and after a while Shepard the man who was his teammate a long time ago opened fire on them as well. Once they were dead, Shepard and his team moved into the building they were in, and went to the second floor. When the door opened, Shepard saw a turian open fire on an unsuspecting merc, ending him. "Archangel," he asked, and the turian nodded. Turning he took off his helmet as he went to sit on the arm of a chair, looking at Shepard directly," Shepard, I thought you were dead." Shepard smiled," Garrus, it's good to see you," he said, gripping his arm and shaking it. "It's good to see a friendly face," the turian told him. After a short conversation about how Garrus became Archangel, they started getting ready to finish what they came here to do.

When Shepard had come in the room, Kyra jumped behind the couch trying to hide in case it was the Blood Pack. She stayed there until they started planning for the assault, and stood up, staring at the newcomers. She saw one was a human like her, he looked like the leader of the small three person group. There was also a large krogan, and a salarian with him. As they talked, she made her way back to the couch without being notice. She sat there with her elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands, and watched them. Starting to get bored she sent Garrus another message,' are you guys going to talk all day. I need to get back to Aria.' When he received the message, he quickly read it, then looked over to Kyra, who was just staring at them. "Sorry, forgot you were there," he said, and Shepard had his team looked over at her, a little startled that they hadn't seen her before now.

Then Shepard realized something, she looked exactly like the person that Anto described to him. "Are you Kyra," he asked her, getting her attention. Kyra nodded, wondering how he knew her name. "I'm Commander Shepard, I was looking for Garrus over here, but was going to search for you afterwards. Aria is worried about you," he told her. Kyra smiled hearing that Aria was worried, then she type something fast on her Omni-tool. Shepard's Omni-tool beeped and he looked at it,' thank you, but we need to get out of here. I need to warn Aria about something.' Shepard then looked at Garrus, a little confused about why he got a message," she's a mute," he told him. Turning back to Kyra, Shepard nodded," alright once we make sure the area is clear, we'll get you back to Aria," he told her, and she nodded smiling.

**Line break**

Kyra was sitting outside the med-bay Shepard's ship, the Normandy, waiting to make sure Garrus was alright. They had made it out of the complex, but Garrus was shot by a gunship and was badly wounded. She wanted to know if the person who saved her was alright before going back to Afterlife. After a few hours Garrus walked out of the med-bay and she went over to him, looking him over. He was badly scarred and still had some bandages on his face, but he told her that he was alright. They then made their way up to the briefing room and met Shepard there, to show he was ok. A little while later, Shepard and Garrus made their way back to Afterlife.

When they reached the entrance to Afterlife, the bounce recognized Kyra, and let them through. Walking in they saw people dancing, talking, or having a drink, but paid them no mind. Kyra quickly walked up the stairs to where Aria was, and stopped when she saw her. Aria looked up from what she was doing, and saw Kyra standing in front of her, tears in her eyes. Kyra ran forward and jumped into Aria's arms, and proceeded to cry on her shoulder. Aria pet Kyra's hair, calming her down, and pulled her face from her shoulder. She then cupped Kyra's face, and pulled her into a kiss, surprising Shepard and Garrus. Aria then stood up, picking up Kyra with her, and proceeded towards her room. Once they entered and shut the door, Anto walked up to Shepard," thanks, Aria's been really stressed out over this. Here are some credits for your trouble," he said passing a few hundred credits to Shepard. Shepard and Garrus just stared at him in confusion, then went back to the Normandy to think about what they just witnessed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyra moaned loudly as Aria kissed her. Aria was still holding the girl in her arms, and started walking to the bed. When she reached it, Aria dropped Kyra on top of it and heard a small shriek. She chuckled and climbed on the bed over Kyra, who was on her back, blushing harder than Aria had ever seen. Kyra looked up, and gasped when Aria reached out for her breast, giving it a squeeze. She then bent down and kissed Kyra, sliding her tongue into her mouth, and getting another moan from the girl. Slowly, Aria began slipping Kyra's clothing off of her, and nipped at her neck.

Ari felt Kyra's hand move shakily upward, and touch her breast softly. She pulled back from the kiss," your quite bold, my adorable little mute." She then opened Kyra's shirt, moving her bra, and placed a nipple in her mouth, causing Kyra to arch her back and cry out. Aria started to suck on the perky nipple and listened to her lover's pleasured moans. After a while she stopped and looked at Kyra, who was now breathing heavily and had a deep blush on her face. This made Aria smile, and she undid Kyra's pants and slid her hand down into them. Kyra's eyes shot wide open and she moaned loudly, arching her back and gripping onto the bed. Aria chuckled," did that feel good?" Kyra looked at her panting, and nodded slowly, and Aria gave her another kiss.

After taking the rest of Kyra's cloths off, Aria removed her own clothing, and laid herself down next to Kyra. Aria then pulled Kyra into her arms, and placed their foreheads together," I have been wanting to do this for a while. Embrace eternity." Kyra gasped as she felt her and Aria's mind connect and moaned as she fell into Aria's mental embrace. While their minds were connected, they moved about, kissing and feeling each other. Kyra suddenly arched her back as she came, and Aria did the same. Their link broke as they succumbed to pleasure, and they both were breathing heavily as they held each other.

Aria pulled Kyra against her," I don't want to ever lose you again. Stay with me forever." Kyra looked up at Aria, and smiled, then did something she hadn't done in a long time. "Aria." The Asari's eyes widened at what she just heard. She looked down at Kyra," Aria," who spoke with a soft, unused voice. She smiled and bent down, kissing her softly as she moved their positions. Aria now held Kyra who was resting her head next to hers. Kyra spoke Aria's name one last time before falling to sleep, and Aria smiled and nuzzled Kyra's head, and drifted off to sleep herself.

**Line break**

Over the next few weeks, Aria and Kyra got closer to each other. Kyra would never talk to anyone but Aria, and only when they were alone. When they were in Afterlife, Kyra would always sit with Aria's arm around her. If Kyra ever had a job, she would have two bodyguards with her so no one would kidnap her again. As soon as she would get back, she would be pulled into Aria's embrace. Every evening they would sleep together, and sometimes do more.

They were now sitting in Afterlife going over some reports about gang activity. Kyra then ran across a report on Shepard, finding out that he and his team had gone to a dead reaper to obtain an IFF. She handed the report to Aria who read it and chuckled a little," seems your hero is busy. Next time he's on the station we should thank him." Kyra nodded and smiled, thinking of how they could thank Shepard for rescuing her. She pulled up a list of ship upgrades and weapon mods and started sifting through them. After about an hour of looking, she found something that Harrot was selling, a few mods that would improve weapon efficiency and a ship upgrade that would help regulate shields. She showed Aria what she was going to buy and then left to see the merchant. Harrot applied Aria's discount to the items and had them delivered to Aria's personal storage.

About two weeks later, the Normandy docked on Omega to resupply before heading through the Omega Four Relay. Shepard was finally taking the fight to the collectors and needed to be prepared. As he got of the ship with Garrus and a geth crewmember they had gotten named Legion. Kyra met them at the dock, surprising Shepard a little," what are you doing here Kyra, shouldn't you be with Aria?" Kyra just smiled and typed on her omni-tool,' I got some stuff for you as a thanks for rescuing me.' She then showed them the equipment she had bought, and Legion spoke up," Shepard Commander, the shield component will upgrade Normandy's shields by fifteen percent, and the modifications will nearly double weapon efficiency." Shepard and Garrus looked surprised as Kyra just smiled at them," EDI can you confirm this?" After a short pause a voice came on over the com," yes, Legion's analysis is correct. If we move the modifications onto the Normandy, we can have everything installed in a few hours. Well before we head through the relay." Shepard thanked Kyra, and they then went their separate ways.

**Line break**

It had been a few months since Shepard had defeated the collectors, and Kyra was looking over reports of him being taken to Earth for destroying a mass relay, which in turn destroyed a batarian system. That had apparently been about a month ago, and it made Kyra frown. She showed Aria the report, and she pet Kyra's head," I'm sure he'll be fine, it will blow over soon enough." Kyra nodded and started looking through camera feeds, when she saw a Cerberus ship docking. She checked the manifests and found that it was on a supply run, it was a standard thing seeing as they had a base past the Omega Four Relay. Aria didn't trust them, but it was good business. Just to be cautious though, she would keep a few guards in various locations in case of problems. She was about to turn to a new feed when she saw blue creatures coming out of the ship and attacking everyone there. Kyra immediately showed Aria what was happening.

Aria told her to stay in the club while she went to go check it out, and Kyra watched her on the video feeds. She saw Aria blast a few of the creatures when she made it to the docks, and then watched as she gave orders. Suddenly she picked up a communication from a ship outside of the station," this is General Petrovsky of the Elbrus, we are here to lend assistance, patch me to Aria." She then sent the line to Anto, and had the guards inside Afterlife evacuate those inside since the creatures were now all over the station. Kyra then made her way to the command station and set up communications and video. Before she did anything else she pulled up her omni-tool and sent a message to Aria, telling her to be careful. That's when she realized she was shaking, and was on the verge of crying, but blinked back tears as she received a message,' I will. I'm sending Anto up to the command center, stay there unless he tells you to escape. I'll hopefully see you soon.'

Several hours later, Kyra found herself hiding in Aria's room, waiting for someone to help her. She had been instructed by Anto to head to Afterlife and keep the feeds alive, when the station found out that Aria left the system. All hell broke loose as the gang factions went to war with each other. She had been safe enough in Afterlife, but Cerberus was also vying for control of the station, and had proved to be a problem for Aria's remaining loyal forces. It was becoming a close battle until Aria actually came back to the station and united all of Omega's forces giving Cerberus a hell of a time trying to capture the station.

Kyra had gotten word that Aria was making her way up to Afterlife, so she started to relax. That is until one of the creatures, now called Adjutant's, broke through a ventilation duct and started decimating the forces inside the club. Kyra barely had enough time to get into the room and lock the door before this happened. Now she was waiting for someone to save her from the monster outside the door. She heard gunfire, and when it stopped, she checked the remaining camera and saw that the adjutant had been killed, so she unlocked the door and slowly made her way up the stairs. She saw a form she recognized and instantly ran to it," ARIA!" Aria turned towards her and pulled her into a hug," your safe, I glad. Now, we need to get out of here, the command center was destroyed and I need someplace safe to put you." Kyra nodded and they left Afterlife, finding Petrovsky standing outside over the body of a dead human. Aria pulled Kyra along past him, and moved toward a few of her forces. "Aria, I can't just let you go where you want. We're taking you in, come peacefully and you have my word your people will be treated fairly." Aria turned and flared her biotics, and shoved Kyra behind her and towards her group. She noticed that a large force of Cerberus men had appeared, and were taking up positions.

Aria fired a couple of singularities, catching the Cerberus forces off guard, and had her forces retreat. As they were running they were under heavy fire. Taking cover when they could they fired back, and proceeded towards a dock with escape vessels. Aria ordered everyone aboard and kept Kyra close to her as they made their way up to the ships. Kyra was running the best she could under the current situation, and took cover when she could. Just as she was about to step onto the ramp with Aria, Kyra stopped. Aria looked back at her and her eyes widened, Kyra fell to her knees and Aria saw blood coming from her abdomen. She was about to go back for her, when someone pulled Aria into the ship. The door began to close, and Aria looked at Kyra, who had tears falling from her eyes. Kyra looked at Aria, and smiled, and just before the door closed, she mouthed,' I love you.'

Petrovsky watched as Aria's ship left, and then sent a few orders his forces. A few medics walked up to him with a girl on a gurney," sir this is the girl that was with Aria. She'll need surgery if she's going to survive." Petrovesky smiled, and had the medic take the girl for medical attention. He knew all his plans were coming together, especially now that they had leverage over Aria. Petrovesky made his way to a temporary command center, and laughed a little," well then, let's get started."

To Be Continued


End file.
